Friends and Lovers
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: Spencer is married to the man who changed his life in the best possible way. Now he and his husband Danny want to see their friend Aaron happy. And Lex is the guy for that job. But a horrible case tests the entire teams resilience. They're all going to need each other and their partners to get through the horror that's coming. A Danny/Lex verse story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N _I suppose in the strictest sense of the word this might be a crossover. I brought in a character from a now defunct, but I thought extremely well done T.V. show called "The Agency". It only ran a few seasons before the morons at CBS killed it. Lex was played by Richard Speight Jr. and was utterly adorable. No one else from the show will be brought it though, and no mention is really going to be made of Lex's job beyond the basics. And Lex's past is purely my own creation. The story is still Criminal Minds through and through. Please note the lovely picture of Hotch and Lex I posted for the story. Mmm Mmmm good. _

"Danny? Where did you hide my credentials?"

Dr. Spencer Reid was digging through a drawer at 8:30 on a Monday morning. He checked his watch one more time as he called out for his husband.

"Daniel! I am going to be late if I don't find my creds!"

A tall blonde man walked in from a kitchen that was piled high with moving boxes. He had a patient expression on his face as he maneuvered around the boxes that filled the living room. Danny opened a closet and pulled down a locked box. He punched in a code and the box lock clicked. Then he opened it and showed it to his husband of six months. Inside there was a gun, harness and FBI badge. Spencer had the good grace to look sheepish.

"You sir, are a boob." Danny told him.

Spencer grinned as he lifted and strapped on his gun.

"Yeah, but I'm your boob, Mr. Reid." Spencer said.

Danny laughed at that and let Spencer kiss him.

"True that. I'll have the house unpacked by the time you get home. If for no other reason than your complaints about the disorganization are driving me crazy." Danny promised.

Spencer drew Danny closer and kissed him again.

"Don't kill yourself getting it done, love. I'll help when I get home." Spencer told him.

"And then I'll never be able to find anything. Go to work. Hunt crazies. Duck if you hear a gun go off." Danny shooed him toward the door.

Spencer grinned, snagged his third kiss of the morning and hurried out to the car.

As Dr. Reid drove to the BAU offices, he thought once again that he was the luckiest man on earth. He had spent his weekend moving into the house he bought with his husband. Danny had become Danny Reid six months before on the happiest day of Spencer's life. Agent Reid had a man he loved, a job he loved, and great friends. He couldn't think of any way to make his life better.

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Aaron Hotchner gave a wave as he saw his colleague park his car in the BAU lot. The head of the elite team waited for Spencer to climb out of his car and grinned a little. Since the young doctor had met and fell in love Danny, he'd become more confident, more cheerful, and he dressed better. Aaron still cringed a little when he thought about his initial reaction to Danny and Spencer's relationship. The three of them worked over the rough patch though, and in a curious twist, Danny and Hotch had become very close friends. Hotch had stood up with Danny as his best man six months before when he married Dr. Reid, and he'd helped them with the paperwork to purchase their first home together. Aaron had found peace in his own life. Yes, he was alone, and sometimes it was tough to be a single dad. But he had a healthy son, and he had a good support network. At the end of the day, he really couldn't complain.

"Hey, Reid. How's the unpacking going?" Hotch asked as Spencer approached him, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"If moving isn't one of Dante's levels of hell, it should be. I'm not allowed to help unpack since Danny says he can never find anything after I empty a box. We got the bedroom done and the bathrooms. Other than that, I am surrounded by boxes and my husband called me a boob this morning." Spencer tried to sound sour, but his face was cheerful and he had a lot of spring in his step for someone who was trapped in the metaphorical Inferno.

"My heart bleeds Reid." Hotch rolled his eyes as they headed for the elevator.

Spencer gave a martyred sigh as the elevator doors opened, and Hotch huffed out a chuckle. When the door closed, Spencer looked at Hotch with a carefully casual expression.

"So, Jess has Jack this coming weekend, right?" Spencer asked.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. He knew to tread carefully here.

"Yeeesss…why?" Hotch replied.

"Well, Danny wants to set you up." Hotch groaned and opened his mouth to protest but Spencer hurried on. "Hotch; I'll never hear the end of it if you say no. I'll make sure it's double date. And Lex is actually a really good guy. He works Counter Terrorism in the CIA. He's a computer specialist. He's pretty cute too."

"Jesus, Spencer…" Hotch moaned.

Hotch never had gotten around to exploring his sexuality. After the mess with Spencer and Danny, he focused on getting his head together and being the best father and Agent he could be. Everything else had fallen to the wayside. But he knew of Danny's determination to, as he put it, "Pop Aaron's man cherry." The first time the younger blonde man had said that Spencer had nearly fallen off the couch laughing and Aaron had turned a shade of red that made his two friends worry about his health. The dates Danny set up had been pointless though. The men were nice enough, but they had nothing in common. Aaron was a single father, a law enforcement officer, and his job placed serious stress on him. The men Danny introduced him to just didn't get that.

"Oh come on Hotch. What else were you going to do this weekend? It's a couple of hours on Friday night, and you and I both know Danny won't give either of us any peace until you say yes." Spencer pointed out.

"Shit. Fine. I swear Reid; you have to get Danny a hobby or something. How does he have time to do this stuff when he's finishing his Master's degree?" Hotch asked, a little exasperated.

"I have no idea. Danny is uniquely suited to meddling even when he has a full schedule." Spencer grinned.

"Imagine my joy." Hotch stated dryly.

The elevator opened to their floor then, and the two men walked into the bullpen, starting their day. Spencer heard a lot of good natured ribbing about the new house and falling worth of real estate, and Hotch gleefully joined in. He figured it was the least he could do to "thank" Spencer for not getting him out of the fix up. Spencer just laughed it off. He finally had the life he never dared to let himself believe could be his, so not much could get under his skin.

That day when noon rolled around, the team was in the briefing room reviewing some cold cases when Garcia stuck her head into the room, a wide grin on her face.

"Oh my little genius, I have a surprise for you." she called.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and waited. Garcia giggled and pulled Danny into view. Spencer's husband was clearly wild with excitement, and he rushed to Spencer's side while everyone greeted him.

"The social worker called, Spencer! We got approved! We can adopt a baby!" Danny burst out.

Spencer got to his feet, his mouth dropping open.

"Already! They said it could take months!" he said.

"They said our references were excellent and our support system was exceptional, so they approved us! _We can have a baby!_" Danny was laughing and crying as he spoke, and Spencer pulled him close and they hugged tightly and kissed as Spencer's teammate's cheered and celebrated.

"Congratulations you two! You are going to be great daddies!" Garcia exclaimed, hugging Spencer and Danny.

"That's great news, guys! Now we just have to find a baby genius for you!" Morgan grinned as he clapped the two men on the back.

"You could use a surrogate." J.J. pointed out.

"You volunteering, kid?" Rossi asked her with a laugh, hugging Danny then Spencer as he spoke.

"No thanks!" J.J. told him. "It's just a thought. Guys, congratulations."

"I think this calls for a celebration." Hotch was smiling and hugging Danny as he spoke. "Why don't we all grab some lunch." he suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they headed to a small restaurant. There was a great deal of discussion about children and families throughout the meal, and Danny and Spencer were both floating as they all talked. As they finished lunch, Danny looked at Spencer and pulled out his phone.

"Spence, you need to call your mom! Diana will be so excited. I already called my parents."

Spencer's 'coming out' to his mother had been a touch anticlimactic. Diana had shaken her head, and patted his hand.

"Spencer. I knew you were gay. I'm a mother. We know things. Now who is he?"

And with that, Diana had met her future son-in-law. The two of them hit it off extremely well, and Danny had a knack for dealing with Diana's illness. In fact, Danny had insisted on having the wedding in Las Vegas so that Diana could easily attend. Spencer was grateful beyond words that the two most important people in his life took so easily to each other.

"Oh yeah..I'll be right back." Spencer hurried outside to make the call, and one by one the other members of his team headed back to his office as he spoke to his mother. Soon Aaron and Danny sat alone, and Danny turned his dazzling smile on Aaron. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I know that smile, Danny. It doesn't take a profiler to work it out. Spencer told you I agreed to the fix up."

"Yes he did. Aaron, Lex is wonderful. He's a computer tech and he's funny, and cute, and I have a really good feeling about this." Danny told him.

Aaron couldn't resist.

"Like the last guy you set me up with?"

"Watch it Aaron Hotchner. I know where you live." Danny threatened.

Aaron gave a bark of laughter.

"I'll bear that in mind. You do realize that you and Spencer are doubling with us, right?" Aaron asked.

Danny looked thoughtful.

"Aaron, I know you haven't had a lot of luck with the guys I set you up with.." Danny began.

Aaron snorted a little.

"Don't be like that." Danny scolded. "None of them were horrible dates though. There just wasn't a connection, right?"

"Well..yes." Aaron admitted. The dates hadn't been terrible people or potential unsubs. There was just no spark. It had Aaron wondering if maybe he wasn't bisexual after all.

"Listen, I haven't set you up with Lex before now because there were some things going on in his life that made it tough for him. If it had been possible, I would have set you up with him in the first place. I really think you should meet him alone, because you two could have something. I believe that with my whole heart. I'm asking you to trust me." Danny said seriously.

Aaron looked at Danny in surprise. Usually his young friend was delighted to double with Aaron and a potential partner so he could meddle to his heart's content. Aaron realized how serious Danny was.

"Well…okay." Aaron agreed.

"Good. Aaron, Lex is such a great guy. I really have a good feeling about this." Danny told him.

"How do you know him anyway?" Aaron asked.

"We both took a class in computer graphics my first year of college. We actually went out a few times but we figured out fast that we worked better as friends." Danny said.

"Uh…you didn't uh…" Aaron made a hand gesture.

Danny snickered.

"For hours Aaron. He rode me into the mattress." Danny laughed outright at the look on Aarons face and shook his head. "No, we didn't sleep together. He _is_ adorable, but we just didn't feel that way for each other."

"Thank God. I'm not sure I could have dated a guy who slept with one of my closest friends first." Aaron admitted.

"Awww…we had a moment, Aaron!" Danny teased. "You're my bff too."

Aaron shook his head as Spencer came back into the restaurant.

"He has issues, Spencer. See you back at work." Aaron told his youngest agent.

Danny laughed as Aaron walked away and Spencer looked at his husband.

"What did you do to him this time?" he asked Danny.

"I was poking the profiler. I can't seem to resist. And Aaron and Lex will be going out alone on Friday, by the by." Danny sounded a little smug.

"Really?" Spencer pulled out his wallet to leave a tip as he spoke. "How did you pull that off?"

"I went with the God's honest truth. I really think that Aaron and Lex could be good together." Danny answered.

"Well, here's hoping." Spencer kissed Danny and touched his cheek. "I better get going, love. My mom wants you to call her, by the way."

Danny grinned and kissed Spencer's cheek.

"I'll do that. I love you, Dr. Reid. Have a good day."

"I love you too, Mr. Reid." Spencer brushed Danny's cheek. "Be careful driving home."

Spencer left then and once he was gone, Danny opened his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Lex? Hey, it's me. Listen and smile my friend because you are about to owe me big."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Aaron Hotchner stood outside a DC coffee bar called "Monty's" on Friday night and wondered what he'd gotten himself into. The place was pretty full, and it occurred to him that he had no idea what the guy he was meeting looked like. He realized that Danny would never forget a detail like that, so the agent had to believe the omission was deliberate. Aaron sighed and walked in just the same. It would be incredibly rude to not show up. As he entered his phone beeped, and he opened it. It was a text from Danny.

::Lex is wearing a burgundy shirt with tan pinstripes. You can thank me later.::

Aaron huffed out a small laugh and closed the phone. He scanned the room, and his eyes suddenly settled on a man sitting in a corner, looking a little nervous. Hotch swallowed hard. His gaze had met the other mans, and he had the most mesmerizing amber eyes Hotch had ever seen. His hair was caramel colored, and he offered Aaron a tentative smile. Aaron smiled back and the man stood up. It dawned on Hotch at the last minute to check the man's shirt. He breathed a little sigh of relief. Burgundy with tan pinstripes. Aaron headed over, and the other man suddenly got a look of frustration on his face. _Uh oh, disappointed already?_ Aaron wondered. But the man shot him an apologetic look and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. Aaron knew it could be considered the height of rude to keep your cell phone on when you were on a date, but he himself was a both a single parent and an FBI agent, so he kept an open mind. He heard the man speaking as he got to the table. He had pleasant voice; very warm and animated.

"She can have a bottle of milk if it helps her relax. If she keeps crying, call me back and I'll come home."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. Hmmm….

The man he had to assume was Lex said goodbye to whoever was on the other line, and hung up the phone. They were standing face to face now, and Aaron fought down a grin. Lex was only about 5'8 and it made Aaron feel a little overgrown.

"Hi. I bet you want to turn and retreat about now, huh?" Lex sighed.

Aaron grinned a little.

"I'm harder to scare than that. Let me guess, Lex?" he asked.

"Yeah." the man held a hand out to Aaron. Aaron reached out and when their hands touched the profiler swallowed a little. Now _that_ was a spark. "Alexander Davis. I prefer Lex. Alexander was my dad's name."

"Aaron Hotchner. You can just call me Aaron."

The two men sat down, and Aaron smiled a little.

"So…you're a single parent?" he asked.

Lex sighed a little.

"Yeah. I have a 6 month old daughter, Karma. She's having a rough time tonight. She has a tooth coming in." Lex explained.

Aaron nodded in sympathy.

"I have a 6 year old son. Jack screamed his way through every tooth. Broke my heart to hear. In the end we froze a washcloth and let him chew on it. That seemed to help." he said.

Lex returned his smile now, and Aaron relaxed a little more.

"Divorced?" Lex asked kindly.

"Well…yes. Then my ex-wife passed later." Aaron still felt the pain of Haley's passing. No, he hadn't been in love with her anymore, but she was a dear friend and Jack's mother.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. Karma's mother passed away too." Lex told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you widower then?" Aaron asked.

Lex gave a small laugh.

"No. I'm gay. Karma's mother was my closest friend. She came to me when she wanted to be a parent. She hadn't met anyone she really loved, but she was 38 and she felt like time was running out. She asked me if I would uh…donate, and I did. It took a few tries but she finally managed to get pregnant with Karma." Lex suddenly sighed, and a look of sadness passed over his face. "Kaite was in a car accident when Karma was a month old. She died instantly. I was the only family Karma had left. I wasn't really planning on parenthood, but I couldn't turn my own daughter away."

"Wow. That would be a huge life change. May I ask how old you are?" Aaron looked sympathetic, and Lex was making a good impression already. He didn't have to take responsibility for his daughter. Aaron knew the law, and he knew the girl could easily have ended up in foster care. But her father saved her from that.

"I'm 32. You?" Lex asked.

"41." Aaron opened his mouth to speak again and loud music began to play. Lex threw his hands up and laughed. "Why don't we go grab some dinner somewhere quiet?" Hotch suggested. "I can't hear myself think."

"That sounds like a great idea." Lex agreed.

They both stood up and Aaron noticed their height difference again. He flushed a little when his brain pointed out that if they were in bed, Lex's face would be just at the right height to rest in the curve of his neck. Then he wondered if Lex was a cuddler. Hotch didn't admit it to anyone outside the bedroom, but he was. Haley hadn't been, and it always bothered Aaron a little. The profiler brought himself up short, and firmly told his brain to stop wandering into places it didn't need to be. _I just met him. I don't really know anything about him. I have to keep my head on straight. _Aaron told himself.

Soon the two men were sitting in a small Thai restaurant, and Lex's phone beeped again. Aaron caught himself hoping that it wasn't a summons home. Lex apologized and opened it. Then he smiled, and held the phone out so Aaron could see the text. It was a picture of a baby that bore an extremely strong resemblance to her father. She was sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth, and damp looking caramel colored curls clung to her forehead.

"Karma." Lex explained. "I guess her nanny knew I wouldn't relax until I knew she was alright."

"Wow…she's beautiful." Aaron smiled. "And I know the feeling. I almost retired after Haley died so I could take care of Jack. I was lucky. Jack's aunt has stepped in and takes care of him when I have to be away for work."

"Thanks. Do you have a picture of Jack?" Lex asked.

Aaron opened his phone as well, smiling a little. None of other dates, including Beth, had ever asked that. He showed Lex a picture of he and Jack hugging. The other man grinned now, and Aaron couldn't help noticing the dimples on either side of his smile.

"That's a handsome little man." Lex chuckled. "What a great smile."

"Thanks. So…do you have much help with Karma?" Aaron asked.

"Not really. Kaite didn't have much family left, and my parents and I stopped speaking when I came out. They tried to sue me for custody of Karma at one point but the judge threw the case out. They only wanted her to keep her away from her gay father. They didn't really care about her. They haven't seen her since the court date, and I really don't want them to." Lex said quietly.

Aaron frowned a little.

"I profile people for a living, but I have yet to find any case where I understand a parent rejecting their child over something like their sexual orientation." he told Lex.

"My father was a Marine. In his mind, men are not supposed to have sex with other men. He and I were never close, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back." Lex sighed a little as he spoke, and his eyes looked sad.

Aaron was quiet for a minute. It occurred to him that even if he and Lex didn't wind up in a personal relationship, this was someone he could easily see himself becoming close friends with. He spoke honestly.

"My father was an alcoholic and a bully. He died when I was in college, and to be honest it wasn't much of a loss. I guess the upside of parents like ours is that we know what mistakes we _won't_ be repeating with Karma and Jack."

Lex met Aaron's eyes and smiled again. Aaron actually felt himself blush a little. _I might be in a little trouble._ The thought didn't really bother the profiler. In fact, he found himself smiling back.

They were interrupted by a waitress bringing their food, and once they were alone again, Aaron started their conversation again.

"So, you work for the CIA?"

"Yup. Counter Terrorism. I'm an overt employee so I'm not sneaking into terrorist cells or anything like that, but it's still pretty interesting." Lex answered. "I heard about the case the BAU dealt with in New York a few years ago with the car bombings. That must have been pretty frustrating. I know you lost an agent."

"Yeah…it was pretty ugly. I was injured in the explosion. My eardrum was torn and I got the hell knocked out of me." Aaron ran his hand through his hair for a minute. The memory still shook him a little.

Lex looked sympathetic, and he reached over and touched Aaron's arm.

"We don't have to talk about work. I chase terrorists and you go after some pretty serious human scum. My guess is that neither of us has a lot of happy work stories." he said.

Aaron gave a little laugh.

"You're probably right. I have to ask though…were you in on that case a few years ago when a 747 was high jacked and went over Washington? I know it was peacefully resolved, but they sure did keep it quiet. We heard about it at the Bureau, but we never got many details." Aaron asked.

Lex shuddered a little.

"I can do you one better. I was on the flight. I was the one that figured out we were being high jacked. It wasn't a terrorist though. It was a pissed off pilot who was going to fly the plane into a hotel in the Bahamas where his wife and her new boyfriend were staying. I _hate_ flying." Lex moaned

Aaron's mouth dropped open a little.

"No wonder they wanted it kept quiet. That could have embarrassed the hell out of the airline and TSA." he observed.

"To put it mildly. People might have been justifiably annoyed to find out that after getting manhandled by the TSA the guy flying the plane and getting paid was the problem all along." Lex agreed.

Aaron grinned a little.

"We have our own jet at the BAU." he couldn't resist.

Lex rolled his eyes, but he got the wide, dimple baring grin on his face again.

"But I have to get into a country _without_ drawing everyone's attention. Local LEO's don't ask for my autograph. I have a high risk job." Lex retorted, still grinning.

Aaron's eyebrow rose.

"Aren't you a computer tech?" he asked.

Lex laughed hard then.

"Yeah, but I still work in the field." Lex told him.

"_I _carry a gun." Aaron grinned.

"Oh man, is this gonna be where you try to prove you're the ultimate Alpha male?" Lex teased. "You aren't gonna offer to show me your weapon are you?"

Aaron collapsed into gales of laughter then. The innuendo wasn't lost on him, and it struck him then that he was having a lot of fun with Lex.

"Not on the first date." Aaron deadpanned. Lex lit up and laughed with Aaron.

"Is that your subtle way of asking for another date?" Lex asked.

Aaron chuckled, but looked a little more serious then.

"It might be. How impressive would my weapon have to be to make that happen?" the profiler asked.

Lex smiled a little and looked Aaron in the eye.

"I have to be straight with you, I don't do hook-up's and I can't just play around anymore. I have to think about Karma. I don't want to bring random guys in and out of her life. And my schedule can be hard to work with." Lex said.

"So is that a no?" Aaron asked, a little disappointed.

"Not exactly. I really would like to see you again. I guess I just know I come with a lot of baggage. I want make sure you know what you're getting into." Lex explained.

Aaron sighed a little.

"I'm a single father who heads up the BAU. And I…I uh, haven't been with another man before. I married young, and I never really had a chance to explore my sexuality much. After Haley died some things happened, and I finally decided I had to tackle it. I'm not exactly baggage free either. But if you're willing to work with it, so am I." Aaron told him.

Lex thought for a minute.

"I just have one request then. If you figure out that this isn't something you want, or that you can't be with a man long term, I need to know sooner rather than later. I guess I don't want to be a failed experiment and get my heart broken in the process." he said.

Aaron nodded, and this time he was the one who reached out to Lex. He lay a hand on Lex's arm.

"Fair enough. I really don't think that'll be a problem though. I have a habit of over thinking things. I spent a lot of time thinking before I even agreed to let Danny set me up the first time, and that was one of the reasons. I don't want to play around with someone's feelings. That's cruel." Aaron agreed.

Lex snickered a little.

"Danny's trying to get you married off too?" he asked.

Aaron moaned a little.

"I don't know where he finds the time to interfere in the lives of everyone around him, but he does. There've been several dates. And none of them have worked out. They weren't awful; there was just no connection to follow up on. I was starting to think that my attraction to Spencer was just a fluke." Aaron admitted.

Lex's eyes got large.

"You and Danny's husband…?"

Aaron groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Danny didn't tell you, did he?" Aaron asked.

"He sure didn't." Lex was grinning a little.

It hit Aaron then that he had already revealed more than he meant to. He sighed.

"After Danny and Spencer started their relationship, I kissed Spencer. Danny saw it. I acted like a complete ass. It really wasn't that I had romantic feelings for Spencer; he was just safe, and submissive, and I was starting to feel like I was losing my chance to figure out my sexuality with someone I thought was risk free. After it happened, I just felt sick. Spencer almost left the team, and I could have ruined his relationship. They worked it out, and the incident forced me to take a long hard look at myself. I decided that I had to figure out what I wanted on my own before I brought anyone else into the equation. Danny and Spencer have been very supportive." Aaron paused and chuckled. "And Danny wound up being pretty forgiving. He and I are close friends now. I stood up with him when he and Spencer got married."

Lex listened to Aaron, and then looked at him closely.

"Is that what you want? Someone submissive?" he asked.

Aaron looked thoughtful.

"It _was_. But I spent a year and a half on my own and spent some serious time thinking about my past relationships. Not that I had all that many. But I was always drawn toward dependent people; people who needed me to be in charge and take care of them. I always took a care giver role in every aspect of my life, and then I wound up burning myself out. The truth is it's comfortable for me to be in charge because it means I don't have to risk being as open, or revealing anything about myself. But as a few very close friends have pointed out, that habit hasn't been good for me. My marriage imploded and when Foyet-" Aaron stopped and looked haunted. Lex suddenly looked horrified as some pieces fell into place.

"Jesus, Aaron…_you're_ the FBI agent George Foyet tortured? It was all over the CIA. He murdered you're ex-wife. My God…" Lex reached over their now empty plates and took Aaron's hands in his.

"I didn't have anyone to turn to when Foyet murdered Hayley because I had no concept of how to let someone else support my emotional needs…I couldn't ask for help, and I almost fell apart." Aaron whispered. "I was so closed off I almost ruined my team with my behavior toward Spencer and Danny. I've spent the last year getting myself back together, and taking a long look at what I _really_ need. I _don't_ want to be alone, but I can't let myself fall back on my old habits because it won't work out. I have to learn to open up and God help me, I'm trying." Aaron was a little stunned at what he'd just blurted out. Something about Lex seemed to motivate the usually taciturn man to speak. He was staring down at his hands where Lex held them and he couldn't seem to make himself look up. Talking to Lex had opened a floodgate for Aaron. He was suddenly painfully aware of how true that statement really was. He didn't want to be alone. But he wanted to get it right this time.

"Aaron…"

Hotch looked up and met Lex's eyes. The other man looked sad, and he touched Aaron's cheek. Aaron's breath caught a little at the feel.

"Do you dance?" Lex asked.

Aaron blinked in confusion.

"Our next date…do you dance?" Lex repeated.

A slow smile spread over Aaron's face.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm about to learn?" he replied.

Lex just grinned.

At the end of the night Aaron could admit to himself that this had been the best date he'd ever been on. He found himself talking easily with Lex. They had so much in common; they were both Federal agents, they were both single dads, and Aaron was fairly sure Lex was attracted to him. He was certainly attracted to the smaller man. They wound their date up back at Monty's so Lex could pick up his car.

"This…this was really good, Lex. I'd like to see you again." Aaron said. Lex was leaning on his car, and he smiled up at Aaron.

"I'd like that too. My schedule can be a real bitch, but I'd like to try to make it happen." Lex agreed.

Aaron smiled back, and they just looked at each other for a minute. Then Lex stood at his full height and brushed a kiss against Aaron's cheek. Aaron cheated shamelessly and turned his face so their lips met. Lex paused for a second, but didn't draw back. Aaron pressed his mouth to Lex's and the shorter man responded by sliding his arms around Aaron's neck and drawing the profiler closer so they could kiss properly. Aaron brushed his tongue over Lex's bottom lip, eliciting a little gasp from the CIA agent. Aaron took that opportunity to slide their tongues together for a few moments. He didn't push too hard; he liked this man, and Aaron knew they both needed to go slowly. When the kiss ended, Lex grinned a little. He was still pressed close to Aaron, and Aaron smiled back.

"The FBI employs some serious kissers." Lex whispered.

"So does the CIA." Aaron whispered back.

Lex drew back slowly then, and drew a calming breath.

"Call me?" he asked Aaron.

"Absolutely." Aaron promised.

He watched then as Lex climbed into his car and drove away. Then Aaron headed home, and realized Danny was right. He would be thanking Spencer's husband for this date.


	2. Chapter 2

"So? Did Hotch talk to you about the date?" Danny pounced as soon as Spencer walked in the front door.

Spencer grinned and rolled his eyes.

"My day? Oh, it was fine, thank you for asking. And how was your day, Daniel?" Spencer ducked as Danny launched but they both wound up on the couch in a tangle of limbs.

"You sir, are asking for a dry spell." Danny threatened.

"That would worry me more if you had self -control when it came to sex." Spencer replied.

Danny made a very loud and offended sound that was close to a shriek. Then he proceeded to tickle his husband. Spencer tried to tickle back, but he was laughing too hard to be effective. After a few minutes of tickling and kisses snatched by Spencer, Danny sat up, still pinning his husband to the couch.

"Are you gonna talk or do I need to torture a little more?" Danny asked.

Spencer got a look on his face Danny knew extremely well. He started to back up, but Spencer had been training in hand to hand with Derek. He'd actually gotten decent at it. Soon he had Danny on his back and he was trailing kisses down his neck. Danny's eyes fluttered shut, but he still argued.

"I wanna know how Aaron's date went! Spencer! Cut that…oh…mmm…" Danny sighed a little when Spencer lifted his t-shirt and latched onto a nipple. "We aren't…done…talking….about this…."

"Do you really want to talk right now, Danny?" Spencer asked as he tugged Danny's pants open and slid a hand inside.

Danny gasped as Spencer closed a hand around his cock and stroked slowly.

"We're coming….back to….this…oh God…right there…" Danny moaned.

Spencer chuckled and leaned up to kiss Danny. That was the moment the doorbell rang and both men heard the faint sound of a wailing baby.

"Son of a bitch." Spencer moaned.

"Better get it, babe." Danny sighed.

Spencer walked to the door and heard a voice calling through the other side.

"Come on you two! It's six o'clock on a Monday! Get your asses out of bed and open the door!"

Spencer pulled the door open and leaned on the frame.

"Your daughter appears to be ejecting a lung, Lex." he said.

"You are just so funny, Spencer. Now move it. I need to fix Karma a bottle before she spontaneously combusts." Lex replied, pushing by Spencer.

Spencer sighed a little and followed Lex inside. Danny hurried to Lex and the crying baby and lifted Karma from her car seat.

"Oh, sweet girl! Why are you crying?" he cooed.

Lex pulled a bottle out of a pink baby bag and handed it to Spencer.

"Be a pal, Spence. 8 ounces of water please." he requested.

Spencer headed to the kitchen and Danny swayed gently, Karma on his shoulder. He looked at Lex and grinned.

"So, was I right about Aaron?" Danny asked.

Lex sighed and sank onto the couch.

"He is pretty amazing. He's gorgeous, and intelligent and sweet…but God…I'm just not sure about this. He had a thing for Spencer, and-"

"He told you about that?" Spencer stood in the door way of the kitchen, a full bottle of water in hand, looking shocked.

"Yeah, he did. We talked for 5 hours solid. We started at a restaurant then went to a park and talked there." Lex said, reaching for the baby bottle.

Spencer came in, meeting Danny's eyes and he saw the surprise on Danny's face as well. Lex scooped powder into the bottle and shook it carefully as he continued to speak.

"I mean, we talked on the phone for 2 hours on Saturday. And I do want to see him again. But he's never been in a gay relationship, and…" Lex reached for his daughter and sighed as Danny lay the fussy baby in his arms. "…this guy could really hurt me if I let him. And I have to think about Karma. I don't know..."

"Lex, if Aaron told you what happened between him and Spencer that is _huge_. He is very private and sharing doesn't come easy for him. I can't believe he told you that." Danny said.

Spencer watched as Lex offered the baby her milk, and nodded in agreement.

"Hotch is typically private to a fault. If he opened up to you that much, he wants there to be something between the two of you." Spencer told him. "It seems worth pointing out that Hotch is a great dad too. If you two did pursue something long term, he would be wonderful with Karma. I think he would want to co-parent with you."

Lex drew a deep breath and watched his daughter. Being a single parent was harder than the CIA agent had ever imagined it could be. He loved his little girl so much, but there were days that he felt totally overwhelmed by the prospect of being solely responsible for the helpless little girl he now held. Lex was startled out of his reverie by a gentle hand wiping a tear off his cheek. He looked over and saw Danny and Spencer sitting next to him, looking worried.

"Lex…talk to us.." Danny said.

"You remember me insisting I could do this? That it would be no problem?" Lex gave a choked laugh. "I might have been wrong. I love my little girl, but this is…this is the hardest thing I have ever done. I ask myself a thousand times a day if I shouldn't have let her go to a _real_ family; if I'm doing this right. If she won't hate me someday for being selfish enough to keep her when maybe she would have been happier with someone else. I have no clue what I'm doing, and I second guess every choice I make now, because it affects her too. There are days I..."Lex had to stop again and close his eyes. "I feel like I'm drowning."

Spencer and Danny looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to say. Then all three of them jumped when a voice spoke from the living room entry way.

"You need to learn to lock the front door." Aaron stood there, holding Jack's hand. "Jack, could you go play with Uncle Spencer and Uncle Danny for a few minutes? Daddy needs to talk to his friend."

"Okay!" Jack ran and hugged Spencer, then Danny. They stood up and led the small boy to the kitchen.

Aaron went and sat next to Lex. He smiled and touched the soft curls on the baby's head and chuckled a little.

"I forgot they came that small. I missed a lot of this stage with Jack. Lex…" Aaron gently turned the other man's face toward him. He thumbed away the tears that had escaped. "Being a single parent is the single most challenging thing I have ever done. It's harder than I ever thought anything could be. What you're feeling right now? Every single parent feels like that at one point or another. There are days I have to talk myself down from a panic attack because I wonder if there is any way at all I can prepare Jack for the reality of the world we live in. You're a good father. I promise."

"How do you know? This is the first time you've even seen me with her." Lex pointed out.

"That's how." Aaron pointed down to where Karma's little hand had wrapped around her father's finger. "She knows you. She trusts you. And the connection she has with you makes her feel safe and relaxed."

"She always does that…"Lex half protested.

"Exactly." Aaron smiled at Lex, and the younger man smiled back now. He still looked a touch tear streaked, and a little tired, but his posture looked more relaxed, and peaceful.

"So how long were you standing there?" Lex asked.

"I came in around 'I'd like to see him again but this guy could really hurt me.'" Aaron admitted.

Lex sighed a little.

"Of course you did."

"Lex, for the record, I spent a considerable portion of my time on Sunday stressing over the fact that I wanted more than anything to call you and hear your voice again. Then I stressed over the fact that I was feeling more than I thought I should. That's why I came here. To get Danny and Spencer to talk me down." Aaron said quietly.

Lex gave a small chuckle.

"Boy, aren't we a pair." he commented.

"I think we could be." Aaron told him.

The younger man swallowed a little and took a shaky breath. Aaron leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Lex sighed into it and let his forehead rest on Aaron's once it was over. Aaron lifted a hand and stroked the back of Lex's neck for a few moments, till Karma giggled. Aaron looked down at the baby girl and grinned.

"She looks just like you." Aaron said. "She's gorgeous."

Lex lifted her and let her head rest on his shoulder as he patted her back. She belched loudly.

"She actually got that from her mother." Lex smiled. Aaron laughed at that, and kissed Lex's cheek.

"Can I call you tonight?" he asked.

Lex nodded.

"I wish you would."

"Good. Then I'm going to go get Jack and get going. I promised him McDonald's so I have another stop before I get home." Aaron stated as he stood up.

"You don't need to talk to Danny and Spencer?" Lex checked.

"Not anymore." Aaron gave Lex another smile, and headed into the kitchen.

Lex looked down at his little girl, and she graced him with a big grin.

"You like him kiddo? Yeah? You've got good taste." he told his daughter.

"I think I like him too."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

Over the next two months Aaron and Lex saw each other where ever they could. They both had busy schedules and were single parents, so it was tricky. But when they couldn't meet face to face they would call each other and talk for hours. Lex learned more about the profiler in two months than Hailey had in all their years of marriage. One Friday, Spencer glanced up from the bullpen and saw his boss pacing. He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, and met Rossi's eyes. The older profiler gave Spencer a nod and the two of them headed to Hotch's office.

"Hey, Hotch?" Spencer stuck his head in first.

Aaron looked up, and forced his face to relax.

"Yeah, and that's totally convincing." Rossi rolled his eyes and stepped into the office, pulling Spencer with him. Reid shut the door behind them and Hotch gave them a look.

"Sure. Come on in. Make yourselves comfortable." he said a little sarcastically.

"Thanks." Rossi grinned and sat on Hotch's couch. "Okay Aaron. Out with it."

"What?" Aaron asked.

Spencer and Dave made a point of meeting each other's eyes and Dave snorted rudely.

"Say Reid, does it say idiot across my forehead?" he asked the younger profiler.

"No…not anymore. How about me?" Spencer returned.

Rossi shot Spencer a look as Hotch gave a small huff of laughter at Spencer's comment.

"Watch it kid, your husband likes me. I will rat you out." Dave promised. "Now out with it Hotch."

Aaron sighed and sat down.

"I've been seeing someone." he told Dave.

Spencer kept quiet. He realized then that Aaron hadn't told Dave about Lex.

"Great. What's her name?" Dave asked.

"Alexander. He prefers Lex though." Aaron answered calmly.

Dave blinked for a minute. Then he gave a brisk nod.

"Okay. So what's the problem?" Dave continued calmly.

Spencer's lips twitched a little at Dave's reaction. Very little could ruffle the older profiler.

"Lex, Karma, Jack and I are going to spend the weekend at the cabin together." Aaron told him.

"Who's Karma?" Dave asked.

"Lex's baby. She's 8 months old and unbelievably cute." Spencer answered.

Dave looked at Spencer then back at Aaron.

"The kid knew about this?" he checked, looking a little offended.

"The kid's husband set me up with Lex." Aaron replied dryly.

"Hmmm. Alright. So what's the problem? Doesn't Jack like this guy?" Dave asked.

"Jack thinks he's great. We told him about our relationship 3 weeks ago. He and Lex hit it right off. And Jack thinks Karma is 'the cutest baby ever.' The problem isn't as simple as that." Aaron sighed.

"If your kid hating your boyfriend sounds simple to you, this problem must be a doozy. So out with it, Aaron. What the hell's the issue?" Dave sounded a little exasperated.

"The cabin has two bedrooms. Jack and Karma are going to stay in one, and Lex and I are staying in the other. In the same bed." Aaron said.

Spencer looked worried.

"I thought you were attracted to Lex, Aaron? If you're not, you have to stop this now, because Lex really, really-" Spencer stopped when Aaron held up a hand.

"That's not it Spencer. I am attracted to him. Very, very, _very_ attracted. He is…"Aaron looked a little uncomfortable. "Lex means a great deal to me. He's starting to mean more to me than anyone ever has."

Spencer looked delighted, and Dave grinned widely.

"Aaron, I'm still missing the problem." Dave said.

"Lex and I haven't made love yet. And this weekend I'm going to be in a bed with the man I'm falling for. I think he's hoping we'll move to the next step tonight." Aaron told him.

"And…" Dave prompted.

"And I have never had sex with a man! I am clueless here!" Aaron blurted out.

Spencer and Dave glanced at each other. Spencer finally spoke.

"Aaron, it's not that difficult. Danny coached me through my first time. Have you discussed uh…"Spencer paused, trying to think of a tactful way to pose his question.

"Who's topping, Hotch?" Dave asked calmly.

Spencer fought down an undignified giggle at Dave's blunt question and the look on Aaron's face.

"Lex says he prefers uh..bottoming." Aaron prayed his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You have the easy part then. Just buy a box of condoms and a bottle of lube." Dave told him.

Aaron and Spencer both stared at Dave.

"Jesus Dave, is there anyone you haven't slept with?" Aaron asked.

"There are a few people left. Jeez, Aaron. Just relax, and ask the guy what he likes. He knows you've never done this, right?" Dave checked.

"Yes. We've talked about it. There's been some…_contact_." Aaron said.

"I'll take that as Hotch speak for making out. Look Aaron, if that went well.." Dave paused for a minute and looked at Aaron. "It has gone well, right?" Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Great. If that went well, then this will be fine. You just get naked this time and you get to go all the way to the launch point." Dave shrugged.

Spencer choked. Aaron groaned and rested his face in his hands.

"Go away Dave. Before you give me an aneurysm." Hotch said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Dave cackled as he left, and Spencer stood up and walked over to Aaron's desk.

"Aaron, listen. Lex really cares about you. Tonight isn't about making sure either of you has the best sex ever. It's about finally getting to connect all the way with someone you love. Just relax and talk to each other. It'll be a wonderful night." the younger profiler told him.

Aaron actually smiled then.

"Thanks Spencer."

*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*

"Daddy?"

Aaron glanced into the rearview mirror for a moment.

"What do you need, buddy?" he asked Jack.

"I think Karma has a stinky diaper." Jack giggled. "She's all red and she farted!"

Lex cracked up and Aaron gave a snort of laughter. He started to scan the side of the road as he spoke.

"Well, babies are good at that, Jack. We need to stop for dinner anyhow. Are you hungry?"

"Yup! Can I sit next to Karma at the restaurant?" Jack asked.

Lex and Aaron glanced at each other. Lex blinked a little quickly, and Aaron touched his cheek briefly.

"Sure thing, buddy. You really like Karma don't you?" Aaron asked.

"Yup! She's cool. I wish she was my little sister." Jack told him.

Lex cleared his throat then and Aaron grinned at him.

"You have good taste, Jack." Aaron said.

They pulled into a small diner as Aaron spoke, and as Jack climbed out of the SUV, Lex lifted Karma out of her car seat. Aaron grabbed her pink baby bag and laughed as they headed into the eatery.

"I think Karma definitely needs a clean diaper. You are a stinky baby, little girl." Aaron touched Karma's nose and she giggled, and grabbed at Aaron's finger.

"You volunteering, Aaron?" Lex teased.

"I would, but someone has to get us a table." Aaron grinned, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, that must be it." Lex rolled his eyes and snagged a waitress asking where the restroom was. She pointed to a door and Lex carried Karma inside.

By the time the younger man and came out with his little girl, Aaron and Jack were settled in a booth and Aaron had a highchair waiting for the baby. Lex got her settled into it with Aaron's help, then slid into the booth next to the profiler.

"All clean?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Yes. The next one is yours, pal." Lex warned.

Aaron laughed and leaned over, brushing a kiss on Lex's cheek. Lex met his gaze, and Aaron's breath caught a little at look in the younger man's eyes. Aaron traced a finger down the side of Lex's face and swallowed a little.

"I am really looking forward to tonight." Aaron said softly.

A small shiver ran through Lex, and his remarkable amber eyes looked shy for a moment.

"So am I." he answered.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do tonight? Did you bring a good movie? Can I watch it too?" Jack suddenly piped up.

Both men chuckled a little then.

"Oh yeah, we're parent's." Aaron sighed with a little grin.

"Sure are. " the younger man grinned back.

Lex rested his hand on Aaron's knee under the table as they both looked at Jack. Aaron was a serious believer in being honest with his son whenever possible.

"There's no movie, Jack. Lex and I are just looking forward to spending some time alone together. We don't get to do that as often as we'd like to." Aaron explained.

Jack looked thoughtful. Aaron recognized the look and waited. Lex watched the little boy and smiled to himself. He reminded the younger man so much of Aaron.

"Daddy, are you and Lex going to hug and kiss tonight?" Jack asked seriously.

Lex choked a little, but Aaron looked calm.

"Yes, there'll be some hugging and kissing." Aaron confirmed.

Lex was trying not to bark out a panicked giggle while Aaron and Jack watched each other. Jack spoke again after a minute.

"Daddy, do you love Lex?"

Aaron did blush a little then. Lex's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. Before Aaron could continue, Jack started talking again.

"I like Lex and Karma. They make you smile and Lex knows lotsa funny stories. I want you to be happy Daddy and I don't want you to be lonely anymore. So if you love Lex and wanna get married to him like Uncle Spencer married Uncle Danny that would be okay with me." Jack beamed at his father and Lex after his little speech.

"Jack, thank you for telling me that. It is very important to me to have your support. But Lex and I need to talk about those things with each other before we make any decisions. Okay?" Aaron said.

"Okay. Can Karma have a cheeseburger?" Jack asked, diverting the subject.

"Uh..no Jack. She's too small for that. She eats baby food." Lex started digging around the baby bag then, hoping Aaron didn't notice his shaking hands. A gentle hand trailed down his leg ending in a squeeze to his knee though, so Lex knew he'd been noticed. When he sat back up, holding a few small jars in his hands, Aaron caught his eyes, and gave him a calm, reassuring smile. Lex relaxed a little then. He'd felt a moment of panic when Jack spoke. He didn't want Aaron to think he'd somehow put the idea into Jack's head, or was trying to get a declaration of love Aaron wasn't ready to give. Aaron leaned closer and whispered into Lex's ear.

"Lex, relax. That is a pretty typical Jack question."

Lex grinned a little.

"That little guy knocked ten years off my life." he confided softly.

"Just wait till Karma starts talking." Aaron warned him.

Lex laughed then and gave an exaggerated shudder.

"I don't think I want to think about that."

The rest of the meal was relaxed and Lex enjoyed watching Aaron spoon food into Karma's mouth and talk to her. The sight of the dignified FBI agent cooing and flirting with Karma as she smacked her little her lips at every bite made Lex's heart beat a little faster. Jack took a turn feeding the baby too, and Aaron smiled as he watched. He had to admit, he liked the idea of Jack having a little sibling to share his childhood with. It felt so right to be sitting with Lex and his son and Karma, doing something families everywhere did.

By the time the four of them arrived at the cabin, they had two tired, cranky children on their hands. Lex set up Karma's crib and baby monitor while Aaron changed the two sleepy children into their pajamas. When Lex stepped out of the kid's bedroom to let Aaron know everything was ready, he stopped in the doorway for a moment and bit his bottom lip. God, he thought, if that isn't the most perfect sight I have ever seen.

Aaron sat on the couch, and Karma was falling asleep on his shoulder. Jack was pressed up to Aaron's side and had one hand resting on Karma's back as he nodded off. Aaron realized after a moment he was being watched, and looked up. Lex had his phone out and had snapped a few pictures. Aaron smiled at him.

"I couldn't resist." Lex admitted. "The kid's bedroom is all ready. Poor little things look all tuckered out."

"I think Karma already gave up on me." Aaron said softly.

"Yeah, she's out. C'mere, buddy…" Lex gently lifted Jack up and into his arms. Jack wrapped his arms around Lex's neck, mostly asleep. The little boy muttered something in his sleepy state and Lex chuckled. "I know Jack, you aren't sleepy at all."

Aaron rose to his feet and the two men tucked the sleeping children into their beds. Both of them placed soft kisses on each of the children's cheeks before they stepped quietly out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Lex stretched then and gave Aaron a rueful grin.

"That little guy is heavy." he said.

Aaron took two steps and suddenly had Lex in his arms and pulled so close their bodies brushed in all the right places. Lex gasped a little and swallowed.

"Aaron?" he whispered.

"Lex, I need to know now what you were hoping for tonight. Because watching you all day…God, you are so sexy and I want you so bad I ache. But if you're not ready for that, just say the word, and I can sleep out here." Aaron rasped out.

Lex shivered in Aaron's arms and stretched up for a kiss. He slid his tongue into Aaron's mouth and they explored each other's taste and feel until Aaron groaned and pulled back to look down into Lex's face.

"I want you. I want you to take me back to that bed and stay inside me for just as long as you can." Lex whispered.

Aaron groaned again at that and dropped his lips to Lex's. At that moment, he had no idea how he had gone this long without taking the smaller man and loving him for hours. As Lex tightened his grip around Aaron's neck and wrapped his legs around the profiler's waist, it hit Aaron that the time he was wasting pondering that question was time that could be spent in better ways. He walked them back toward the master bedroom, feeling extremely pleased that it was across the cabin from the sleeping children. Aaron had a distinct impression that this could very loud. There was a pause as Lex managed to get Aaron's shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders. Then there was another as Lex lifted his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. When Lex's chest was bare Aaron gave a low moan and started fumbling with the button on the younger man's slacks.

"Aaron...bed sweetheart…please…" Lex gasped out.

Aaron realized they were halfway across the living room and hurried the smaller man into the bedroom they were to share, shutting the door behind him as he did. The profiler was relieved to see the baby monitor was already in place and turned on by the side of the bed, so there was no more need for interruptions. Aaron finally tugged open Lex's pants then and let them pool at his feet. The younger man wore snug black briefs and Aaron's eyes narrowed a little.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me? How sexy you are?" Aaron started to sprinkle kisses over Lex's neck as he murmured against his skin. "Smart...funny…honest..brave..and..so…fucking…sexy."

Lex was panting a little and he gently pulled back.

"Get undressed, Aaron. I want to see it all." The younger man headed to his suitcase then and pulled a small bottle out as well as a package of condoms. He shimmied out of his underwear and climbed into the bed. Lex looked over and Aaron was undressed to his undershirt and boxers. The older man suddenly looked uncertain. Lex sat up and looked into Aarons eyes.

"Aaron? Are you okay? Do you.." he paused to swallow down his disappointment. "Do you want to stop?"

Aaron hurried over to the bed then, reading correctly the hurt in Lex's eyes.

"No! No baby, I want make love to you. I just…I haven't really let anyone see what he did to me. My team has, but…Beth…I kept the lights off or an undershirt on. And Haley and I were already divorced when it happened." he explained.

"Oh…Oh Aaron…" Lex slid his hands under the edge of Aaron's shirt and looked at him for approval. Aaron gave a small nod, and Lex pushed t-shirt up and looked for a minute. Aaron watched Lex's face, looking for signs of disgust or horror, but all he saw was sadness and a touch of anger. "I wish the son of a bitch was still alive.." Lex growled.

Aaron looked at the CIA agent, and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"So I could kill that bastard with my bare hands." Lex told him.

Aaron basked in that for a moment. The idea that Lex wanted to protect him, to punish anyone who hurt him; it appealed to a part of Aaron that rarely got the acknowledgment it needed. Lex wanted to defend him, to care for him. Aaron liked the feeling more than he thought was possible.

Aaron pulled the t-shirt off the rest of the way then, and pulled Lex close. The two men just held each other for a moment, until Lex gently pushed the older man back onto the bed. Aaron pulled his boxers off and lay back, his breath catching as Lex began a slow, methodical trace of each scar George Foyet had left; first with his fingertips, then with his tongue. Aaron moaned softly as Lex completed his circuit of scars, and then trailed his tongue to Aaron's cock. The younger man made kitten licks up Aaron's length, and the profiler gasped and hissed out a breath when Lex's warm mouth closed over him. Lex traced Aaron's slit then ran his tongue around the sensitive underside. Aaron watched his cock disappear into Lex's clever mouth for as long as he could take it. But when the pleasure began to pool in his belly and draw his sac up tight, he gently stopped the younger man.

"Lay back, baby. I wanna touch everything." Aaron whispered.

Lex whimpered a little at that and reclined onto the bed. For a moment Aaron just stared. He'd never gotten to explore another man's body before and as he drank in the sight of Lex's flushed face, honey skin, and leaking cock he wasn't sure where to start. He wanted all of it so badly he was momentarily overwhelmed. Lex sat up and pulled Aaron down onto him.

"What is it?" the CIA agent whispered.

Aaron grinned a little.

"I was enjoying the view. And trying to decide what to taste first." he whispered back.

"Oh God, just take me, Aaron." Lex moaned.

"Soon, baby." Aaron promised. The nerves that plagued him earlier in the day were gone. The sight of the man Aaron was beginning to realize he loved drove them right out of his head. He just wanted to make Lex feel better than he ever had. The profiler leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of Lex's flat, brown nipple's and teased it with his tongue till it was hard and sensitized, and Lex was groaning his name. Aaron moved to the next nipple then and gave it the same treatment. Lex was gasping and lifting his hips when the older man moved on and started sprinkling kisses down his belly. Lex had very little body hair and what he had was pale and soft. Aaron stroked his fingers through it and when he got to Lex's straining cock, he swallowed a little and reached out. Here it goes, Aaron thought. He closed his hand around Lex's straining length and gave a gentle stroke and squeeze. Lex moaned and shifted, clutching the sheets under him. Aaron gave a few tugs, then started to trail his fingers down. The profiler nudged Lex's legs open and ran the pads of his fingers down over Lex's sac, rubbing softly as he went. Then he stroked the patch of skin between the younger man's legs, finally getting to what he'd worried about before. Lex's snug pink hole trembled when Aaron circled it with his finger and his eyes locked on Aaron as he gave a choked cry. Aaron couldn't stand the thought of hurting the man beneath him, and he looked up and met Lex's stare.

"Baby, tell me if it hurts okay?" Aaron said softly.

Lex nodded and handed Aaron the bottle of lubricant. The older man coated his fingers and carefully stroked the trembling hole again. Lex moaned and pushed down on the fingers that were sending little jolts of pleasure through him. Aaron pressed his index finger in to the first knuckle, watching Lex's face for any sign of pain. The smaller man just lifted his hips, so Aaron slid a second finger home. Lex squirmed and gasped.

"Lex, baby?" Aaron paused and looked worried.

"More, Aaron…don't stop.." Lex moaned.

Aaron shivered a little as he slid a third finger into his partner. Lex was warm, and snug. The thought of burying himself in that tight heat made Aaron's cock twitch and leak. Lex suddenly grabbed the box of condoms and fumbled with it till he had a condom out. The CIA agent tore it open with his teeth, and pulled Aaron closer. Aaron watched, a little breathless, as Lex rolled the sheath down and groaned as he slicked lubricant over his already straining cock.

"Take me, Aaron. Please…" Lex panted.

Aaron leaned down then and kissed Lex deeply. The smaller man wrapped his legs loosely around Aaron's hips, and the profiler carefully arranged himself against Lex's willing entrance. He sank the head of his cock into the younger man, and Lex gritted his teeth a little. Aaron was using every ounce of self-control he possessed to stop himself from just ramming in to the hilt. He stroked Lex's hair back and whispered to him,

"Baby? Do I need to stop? Can't stand to hurt you…"

"S'okay, sweetheart. Just go slow. Been awhile…" Lex whispered back.

Aaron inched in then, till he was buried in soft, velvety heat. Lex petted his hands down Aaron's back and panted softly. After a moment of adjustment, the smaller man lifted his hips to get Aaron to move.

"Aaron…move, sweetheart…" Lex moaned out.

The profile gave a groan of relief at that, and started to thrust slowly. It was unbelievably good, and Aaron couldn't recall ever feeling anything so intense. Lex was sighing and giving soft whimpers under him, and Aaron pulled him closer, tipping his bottom up. When he did, Lex gave a cry and arched his back.

"Oh God! There! Right there! Do it again Aaron, please!" the younger man cried.

Aaron gave a predatory grin and started thrusting harder now. It was such a rush to be with someone who was as physically strong as he was. Lex ground his hips up and clutched Aaron's ass harder than any woman ever had, or Aaron suspected, could. Aaron had a feeling he'd have bruises on his butt in the morning and he welcomed the thought. He was driving harder and deeper now, and Lex suddenly seized up, and made a sound close to a shriek as his channel pulsed and squeezed around Aaron's cock. Aaron looked down, not wanting to miss Lex's orgasm, but the younger man's cock was still rock hard. It was leaking at a steady rate, but Lex clearly wasn't done. Aaron was certain he couldn't hold off much longer though; Lex's velvety channel and his cries of pleasure were shredding Aaron's control. He drove in harder and faster now and Lex was writhing beneath him. The CIA agent grabbed Aaron's hand and wrapped it around his leaking cock.

"Make…me…come…Aaron! Mmmmm now, please!"

"Oh God...baby…fuck…you feel like…heaven…come for me…please Lex…can't….hold off…" Aaron panted.

The profiler stroked and tugged, twisting his hand over Lex's tip. Aaron groaned as he watched Lex's dripping slit gape open once…twice…then Lex sobbed out Aaron's name as he poured his release out between them. The sight and feel was too much. Aaron roared Lex's name as he exploded into the condom. A dim, possessive part of Aaron was wishing he could coat Lex's channel with his cum, but it didn't stop the rush of pleasure washing over him. Both men were gripped by it for long, overwhelming moments, and when it ended, Aaron collapsed onto Lex. The smaller man held him close, and sighed. Aaron and Lex both recognized that what had just passed between them was far more than just sex. Aaron tried to roll off Lex, but the CIA agent made a noise of protest and tightened his grip.

"Huh uh…mine.." Lex murmured.

Aaron was surprised at how much he liked the possessive tone on Lex's voice. He was even more surprised at how much he liked being called "mine." He chuckled and pulled back enough to kiss Lex softly.

"You going Alpha male on me?" Aaron asked softly.

"MmmHmmm…" Lex hummed a confirmation.

Aaron rolled over then so he was holding Lex on his chest. The younger man gave a happy sigh and nuzzled his face in the profiler's neck. Aaron was quiet for a few moments, and then stroked Lex's back softly.

"Lex?"

"Hmmm?" Lex sighed.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want to make you feel pressured. I've learned with my job though to never assume you're going to get a second chance to say something important to someone." Aaron began.

Lex sat up a little so he could look Aaron in the face. he stroked Aaron's sweaty hair out of his face and smiled a little.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. You can tell me anything."

Aaron drew a deep breath, and then spoke.

"I love you."

Lex looked stunned for a minute, then he swallowed hard. He opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again to speak.

"I love you too, Aaron. I didn't want to freak you out by saying it too soon."

Aaron grinned then and drew Lex's face to his so he could kiss him deeply. Lex gave a shaky sigh when the kiss ended and Aaron rubbed his back gently.

"How about a shower?" Aaron said softly.

Lex nodded, still not quite trusting his voice. The two men climbed out of bed and once they were pressed close in the shower, Aaron tenderly washed Lex's body, pausing for kisses. Aaron was finding that Lex liked nothing better than to touch and connect after sex, much to the older man's pleasure. Haley hadn't been physically affectionate, and Aaron found that he was forced to spend so much of his time separating himself from the victims and unsubs he met on a daily basis. Being able to be close and unguarded with his touch when with the person he loved was a tremendous comfort. As they washed, Aaron suddenly remembered something.

"Lex..?"

"Yeah?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you or did you not come twice?" Aaron asked.

Lex grinned, and nipped at Aaron's neck.

"Hmmm..yes I did. You seem to have a talent for finding my prostate. You're actually the first partner I've ever had that gave me a prostate orgasm." Lex revealed.

Aaron looked smug, and Lex laughed.

"There he is." The younger man commented.

"Who?" Aaron asked.

"The Alpha male I know and love." Lex answered.

Aaron laughed with him for a minute, then tilted Lex's chin up and kissed him. When the kiss ended Aaron looked into Lex's eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too, baby. So much." Aaron said softly.

Lex stretched up to seal is mouth to Aaron's again. The kiss went on until the water began to cool and both men were moaning into it.

"Aaron, take me back to bed. I want you again…" Lex whispered.

Aaron hurried them out of the shower and they were soon locked together once more. Lex had straddled Aaron, and the older man had watched, utterly mesmerized as the CIA agent rose and fell on his cock, head thrown back and tossing back and forth. After they had released together once again, Lex fell forward and Aaron held him close. They whispered I love you's between soft kisses and Aaron finally forced himself to get a washcloth to clean them up.

Once they were settled and drifting off to sleep, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other, Aaron stroked his hand down Lex's back.

"Love you, baby." the profiler whispered one more time.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Lex sighed.

The two men slept then, better than either had for a very, very long time.


End file.
